


Hộp thư thoại bị đầy rồi!

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Love, M/M, Messenger
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc.Chúc các bạn tuần mới vui vẻ :)





	Hộp thư thoại bị đầy rồi!

Steve đã trốn tránh vấn đề được hai tháng rồi. Vết thương ngoài da của anh sau chừng ấy thời gian cũng đã lành hẳn. Nhưng ở nơi khác, nơi anh không bao giờ có thể nhìn bằng mắt được - trái tim - vết thương vẫn âm ỉ như mọi chuyện mới xảy ra ngày hôm qua vậy.

Nhưng thật ra anh không bận lòng đến vết thương lòng của mình nhiều như vậy. Anh chỉ cảm thấy xót xa cho Tony nhiều hơn. 

Anh để lại cho Tony một chiếc điện thoại, kèm một lá thư tay viết vội. Anh không rõ mình trông đợi điều gì ở chúng, chỉ là bản thân không nghe sai khiến mà hành động như vậy. Có lẽ, là do linh tính mách bảo và có thể là sâu thẳm trong tiềm thức của anh, vẫn mong ngày quay về. Quay về nơi mà anh đã chọn làm mái ấm. Quay về bên cạnh người mà anh đã chọn sẽ đi cùng suốt đời.

"Anh điên rồi Steve!!" - Sam gào lên, giữa căn phòng chật hẹp, oi bức khiến người khác cảm thấy khó chịu.

"Chuyện gì vậy?" - Natasha hỏi.

"Steve để lại cho Stark một chiếc điện thoại, có số điện thoại của chính anh ta." 

"Chuyện đó chẳng có vấn đề gì cả, Sam" - Steve xoa cằm, nơi đã có râu mọc rậm rạp. Từ ngày rời khỏi đó, anh cũng chẳng bận tâm đến vẻ bề ngoài của bản thân nữa. Anh tự biện hộ rằng đây sẽ là phương pháp hoá trang tuyệt vời, dễ dàng tránh tai mắt của người khác.

"Làm sao anh biết không có vấn đề gì? Gã có thể truy tìm toạ độ chúng ta nếu gã gọi cho anh" - Sam đập mạnh tay xuống chiếc bàn trong phòng, chiếc bàn cũ kĩ kêu lên vài tiếng như thể nó muốn đổ sập xuống vậy.

"Chẳng có vấn đề gì cả, tôi hứa. Nếu Tony cùng Chính phủ tới, tôi hứa sẽ tìm cách cho mọi người rời đi." - Steve gằn giọng, trong tâm trí anh, anh ước giá như có phần trăm nào đó cho cái điều mà Sam vừa nói trở thành sự thật. Chỉ một cú gọi, dẫu là vì mục đích gì đi chăng nữa, anh đều chấp nhận. Chứ không phải như bây giờ, không một lời nói với nhau. Oán trách anh cũng được. Tống giam anh cũng được. Chỉ một cú gọi để lòng anh thôi nhớ nhung giọng nói ấy, để anh thôi đoái hoài, ngóng trông cách mà người ấy gọi tên anh.

Nhưng chẳng có gì cả. Chẳng có gì suốt hai tháng dài đằng đẵng ấy.

"Anh chẳng biết bản thân đang làm gì đâu Steve." - Sam tức giận đáp trả người bạn của mình. - "Đừng ích kỷ như vậy, đập nát cái điện thoại ấy đi!" 

Trong căn phòng chật hẹp, oi bức, giữa màn nói chuyện gay gắt của cả hai, không khí như se lại khiến người ta không sao thở nổi. Steve đập mạnh bàn, chiếc bàn đổ ập xuống, vụn vỡ tan tành trên nền đất.

"Tôi biết rõ mình làm gì!" - Steve thở mạnh để giữ bản thân bình tĩnh trước cái suy nghĩ cắt đứt mối liên kết cuối cùng của anh và Tony. - "Và trong vòng hai tháng qua, Tony có biết bao nhiêu cơ hội làm thế, nhưng em ấy vẫn không làm!"

"Cái gì? Anh đưa cho gã được hai tháng rồi hả? Anh điên rồi, điên thật rồi! Biết đâu chừng gã đang theo dõi chúng ta từ đâu đó, gã thật sự đáng ghê t-"

"Đủ rồi!!" - Steve tức giận hét lên, anh đứng dậy bỏ ra ngoài trước khi mọi chuyện thật sự tệ hơn. Anh đã muốn đấm vào mặt Sam ngay lúc ấy, nhưng lý trí vẫn níu chặt anh lại.

Sam nhìn người bạn mình, rồi nhìn lại những người còn lại trong phòng, nhưng Sam không nói thêm bất cứ điều gì trước khi bỏ đi.

"Những kẻ yêu nhau." - Natasha thở dài ngao ngán, bàn tay cô vẫn lướt trên điện thoại cũ kĩ, nhưng ở khoé môi cô, lặng lẽ nở nụ cười xinh đẹp, đáng tiếc, lại chẳng một ai chú ý đến.

"Những?" - Clint nhanh nhạy nắm lấy điểm mấu chốt - "Em biết gì đó, đúng không?"

"Ồ, ai mà biết được hả Clint?" - Cô bật cười rồi đứng dậy rời khỏi phòng, bỏ lại Clint đứng đó nghiền ngẫm nghĩ suy.

***  
Sam bắt đầu chú ý đến Steve, để cố ngăn anh làm vài điều ngu ngốc. Nhưng càng để ý, anh lại cảm thấy không biết phải nói gì nữa.

Gã bạn anh thật là một tên ngốc! Steve thậm chí còn dùng một sợi dây nối điện thoại với lưng quần, để đảm bảo nó không rớt mất. Chưa kể lúc nào có cơ hội, anh lại sạc pin cho điện thoại, bất chấp pin của nó còn đủ xài cho cả tuần. Thậm chí muốn coi giờ, Steve còn tiếc mà không dám mở điện thoại ra xem, mà chấp nhận đi hỏi một ai khác.

Quan trọng hơn, lúc nào anh ta cũng kiểm tra điện thoại của mình có tin nhắn hay cuộc gọi nhỡ nào hay không.

Có lần, chiếc điện thoại rung lên, kèm theo tiếng nhạc báo tin nhắn vang lên, Sam thề chưa bao giờ anh thấy Steve như vậy. Vị đội trưởng mở tròn mắt, bàn tay to lớn, rắn chắc hơi run rẩy khi lướt trên các phím bấm. Sam cảm thấy yên tâm khi liếc nhìn dãy số ấy, một dãy số xa lạ, không phải đến từ dãy số đã lưu từ lâu trong danh bạ.

Steve từ vui sướng, lo âu lại chuyển sang buồn bã, thất vọng. Càng hy vọng, chỉ lại càng thất vọng hơn mà thôi.

Anh thậm chí còn không mở tin nhắn lên đọc, lòng thầm nghĩ chắc hẳn là một ai đó nhầm số, không hơn.

Nhưng những ngày sau đó, vẫn có tin nhắn đến điện thoại của anh một cách thường xuyên hơn, đáng tiếc, vẫn không phải là người mà anh trông chờ. Vẫn chỉ là dãy số xa lạ, và như thường lệ, anh đều không mở hộp thư ra xem.

Đến một ngày, Natasha mới vô tình nhắc nhở anh:

"Steve, điện thoại anh lưu được bao nhiêu tin nhắn? Điện thoại của tôi chỉ lưu được mỗi một trăm tin."

"Ý cô là?"

"Tin nhắn của Clint hôm qua không đến được vì bộ nhớ đầy, làm tôi và anh ta cãi nhau hai tiếng, hoá ra là do tôi không xoá bớt tin cũ." - Bàn tay cô lướt trên chiếc điện thoại nắp gập, trong khi âm báo tin nhắn tới vang lên liên tiếp hai lần.

Steve nhanh tay rút chiếc điện thoại khỏi túi, vội vã kiểm tra hộp thư, con số một trăm tròn trịa khiến tim anh giật thót. Chưa kể đến tin nhắn cuối cùng cách đây đã ba hôm. Có nghĩa là trong vòng ba ngày vừa qua, nếu Tony gửi thư cho anh, anh đã không cách nào nhận được.

Steve run rẩy, trái tim anh đập mạnh. Anh vội vã bấm vào phần tin nhắn đã nhận, quyết nhắn lại cho người đã nhầm số bao ngày nay để họ thôi gửi nhầm tin cho anh. Hộp thư của anh là để chờ Tony, không phải cho ai khác!!

Nhưng khi nhấn vào anh mới ngỡ ngàng. Một trăm tin nhắn, với những khoảng thời gian lộn xộn, lại đến từ nhiều đầu số khác nhau, chỉ vỏn vẹn vài chữ:

"Nhắn tin cho Tony đi." 

"Nhắn hay gọi cũng được." 

"Làm ơn đi?"

"Hy vọng ngài Steve sẽ gọi hoặc nhắn tin lại cho ông chủ."

"Hôm nay ông chủ đã uống ba ly cà phê, hy vọng ngài Steve sẽ liên lạc với ông chủ."

"Hôm nay ông chủ lại thức đêm nghiên cứu, hy vọng ngài Steve sẽ liên lạc với ông chủ."

Có vẻ hàng loạt tin nhắn kéo dài đều chỉ chờ ở anh một cú điện thoại, một tin nhắn, một câu mở lời. Và tin nhắn cuối cùng, vẫn tới từ đầu số lạ -

"Hy vọng trong vòng ba ngày, anh liên lạc với tôi."

Trái tim anh đập mạnh, những lời này chắc hẳn là do chính tay Tony gửi đi. Thế nhưng, đây đã là tin nhắn thứ một trăm và điện thoại của anh thì giới hạn tin nhắn. Trái tim mới vừa rồi còn đập mạnh trong hoan hỷ, thì nay lại chùn bước, trở nên thấp thỏm lo âu. Anh liếc nhìn đồng hồ, đã một giờ sáng, thời hạn ba ngày đã kết thúc từ một tiếng trước.

Sao mày có thể sơ ý đến thế hả Steve!!! Cơ hội của mày đã mở ra mà chỉ trong khoảnh khắc, mày để nó trượt mất rồi. 

Steve rầu rĩ nói với Natasha:

"Tôi thật sự ngu xuẩn!!"

"Ý anh là sao?" - Cô nàng liếc mắt nhìn anh, bàn tay nhấn vội phím gọi, cuộc gọi kết nối trong vòng ba giây sau đấy.

"Tôi nhận được tin nhắn của Tony, nhưng lại không trả lời em ấy, vì tôi tưởng là tin nhắn rác hoặc ai đó nhầm số!! Tôi phải làm sao đây hả? Em ấy sẽ không tha thứ cho tôi mất. Ôi Chúa ơi, tôi đã đợi bao lâu rồi. Chỉ chờ ngày nói câu xin lỗi và tôi yêu em ấy biết bao nhiêu thôi, vậy mà-" - Steve nhanh nhẹn bật dậy, bàn tay anh siết chặt điện thoại - "Bây giờ ở chỗ Tony chỉ mới mười một giờ năm mươi, tôi phải nhanh chóng liên lạc với em ấy."

Steve bấm vội điện thoại, nhưng chất giọng lạnh lẽo của tổng đài dập tắt hy vọng vừa len lỏi trong anh.

"Số tiền trong tài khoản của quý khách hiện không đủ để thực hiện cuộc gọi."

Steve hét ầm lên:

"Cái quỷ quái gì vậy?! Chết tiệt!! Mẹ-"

"Ngôn từ Steve!"

"Không, tôi phải nhanh lên, không, chạy ra cửa hàng mất tận năm phút, tôi sẽ không kịp mất-" - trí óc Steve quay cuồng, lời anh nói ra không chút nghĩ ngợi.

"Nat, cho tôi mượn điện thoại của coi, mau lên!!" - Steve phóng lại chỗ Natasha, quý cô xinh đẹp nhấn kết thúc cuộc gọi, đôi môi cô nở nụ cười xinh đẹp.

"Đáng tiếc, tôi vừa gọi điện thoại xong, thế nên, tôi hết tiền rồi."

Steve nhíu mày, hỏi:

"Có điện thoại nào khác ở đây không?" - Steve loay hoay tìm kiếm một phương án, bỗng anh nhận ra một điều bất thường. Steve đột ngột chụp lấy điện thoại trong tay Natasha, khiến cô vì quá bất ngờ nên chiếc điện thoại nhanh chóng chuyển từ tay cô sang anh - "Nãy giờ cô vẫn nói chuyện cùng tôi. Vậy nãy giờ cô gọi cho ai?"

Steve bấm phím khởi tạo lại cuộc gọi trong danh bạ, một cái tên hiện rõ - Tony Stark.

Đôi mắt anh mở lớn, trái tim anh đập mạnh khi thấy cái tên ấy. Đôi môi anh mở ra khép lại, nhưng không sao thốt nên lời.

Natasha bật cười trước gương mặt ngốc nghếch của anh, cô vỗ lên vai anh:

"Chúc may mắn, Steve."

"Cô.. cô.."

"Ừ, Tony yêu dấu của anh nghe trọn lời anh rồi. Tôi dám cá với bản tính nhà giàu của gã thì anh sẽ gặp lại gã sớm thôi."

Và họ gặp lại nhau trong đêm ấy thật. Natasha giúp họ có trọn một không gian riêng với nhau.

Họ nói với nhau nhiều, nhưng lời xin lỗi vẫn thỉnh thoảng vang lên, đến tận cùng thì bị nuốt trọn trong một cái hôn ngọt ngào xen lẫn chút bối rối ngày gặp lại.

***  
"Cảm ơn cô Nat" 

"Không có gì đâu Steve, dù gì thì tôi cũng được trả ơn xứng đáng" - Cô bật cười, trong bàn tay xinh đẹp của cô cầm chặt chiếc điện thoại đời mới.

"Cô nhắn qua lại với Tony từ lúc nào?" - Steve nhíu mày hỏi khi liếc nhìn logo của Stark trên chiếc điện thoại của cô.

"Đủ sớm để Tony biết được anh vì gã mà làm biết bao điều ngu ngốc! Nếu không sao gã lại chấp nhận anh sớm như vậy hả?"

Steve xoa cằm, nay đã trơn bóng như trước, không còn râu ria lởm chởm nữa. Anh nhìn qua khung cửa, nơi Tony đang đợi anh trong chiếc xe đắt tiền, cạnh bên là Clint cũng lái một chiếc y hệt với bó hoa trên tay.

Anh bật cười, mời cô:

"Chúng ta đi chứ?"

"Ừ, về phía người mình thương đi, Steve. Nhớ quý trọng đấy!"

**Author's Note:**

> Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc.  
> Chúc các bạn tuần mới vui vẻ :)


End file.
